


some sort of way

by mariette



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Character Study, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Romance, mentions of yuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariette/pseuds/mariette
Summary: "As much as Yuki likes to say otherwise, Kyo is not an idiot. He knows Tohru loves him, at what capacity he’s unsure. But he does know that she cares deeply about him and he feels the same for her.Too bad he’s shit at saying it."Falling in love is exhausting, especially when he doesn't even know it's happening.





	some sort of way

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome! Fruits Basket has been rebooted and so has the fandom. My face is clear, my crops are watered, and I am here to give all my love for this series. Including character studies of my darling dearest boi, Kyo. Enjoy this itty bitty one shot!

The tops of the trees always look more beautiful at night. Especially when the moon is bright and the stars are blinding. They sway softly in the wind making the shake of their branches glow against the stars. Kyo can feel his ears twitch from their rustling.

He shivers when the wind whips through him sharply. The skin raises on his exposed arms and he groans. He doesn’t want to give up being out here because of the cold. It’s important he stay up here awhile longer.

Kyo likes to be alone sometimes. He can chalk that up to being the cat or whatever. Because cats are famously known for not socializing, or something like that. So whenever Tohru brings it up that’s what he tells her. But sometimes, what he _really_ needs it for…

He feels hot tears streaming down his ice cold cheeks.

_Pathetic._

Honestly, he doesn’t understand why he’s crying. He’s not _sad_ or anything, but it’s not just that. There’s a tightening in his chest that he’s never felt before. His _lungs_ they… they feel like he’s suffocating. But that doesn’t make sense because he’s breathing. Well, staggered.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been up here. Actually, now that he’s seeing where the moon is in the sky, its right around the time that-

“Kyo?”

Tohru comes to check on him.

He’s quick to wipe the tears from his eyes and whips his head around to the girl. She’s on the ladder, only half her body above the rooftop.

The moon is high in the sky, shining brightly down at him. So bright in fact, he can see the details of Tohru’s face. Her pointy nose, soft freckles peppered on the tops of her cheeks. She looks worried and only then does he realize his mistake. His eyes are most certainly red and puffy.

She gasps. “Kyo! What’s wrong?”

She’s over by him in the blink of an eye. Checking him over for… wounds? He’s not _hurt._ But he doesn’t say anything right away, only stares at her in shock.

“You don’t have to tell me!” she says. Her hands fly up and she shakes them. “I usually hear you come to bed and when I didn’t I figured you were up here. If you want me to leave I can! It’s totally not a big deal I won’t be offen-”

He grabs her wrist and she falls silent.

Quickly, he moves his hand to intertwine their fingers.

“I don’t…” he falters. Deep breaths, Kyo. Yuki’s said something about deep breaths. He tries again. “Stay. Please.”

She exhales quietly. He looks between his lashes and just about falls over.

As much as Yuki likes to say otherwise, Kyo is not an idiot. He knows Tohru loves him, at what capacity he’s unsure. But he does know that she cares deeply about him and he feels the same for her.

Too bad he’s shit at saying it.

“Yeah, alright.” She squeezes his hand reassuringly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He really doesn’t.

A breeze picks up around them and he’s suddenly more aware of how she’s dressed. Shorts and a tank top.

“Tohru, you’re going to catch a cold up here like this,” Kyo says.

“Oh, no! I’m okay.”

He lets go of her hand and he’s shocked at how much he notices the absence of it. Okay, _focus._

“Come on.” He angles his head to the side, nodding in the direction of his open window. “I’ll tell you inside.”

She perks up.

When he gets inside he’s had enough time to stew on what he’s going to say to her. And he is even less prepared to say it now than he was about 60 seconds ago on the roof. The difference in that time span? He’s now got a pit in his stomach, his heart is one good thump away from beating out of his chest, and his face is so hot he probably looks like he’s going to faint.

“Kyo…?” Tohru begins. He hides his eyes behind his hair and looks down. Need to make this easy for himself _somehow._

“Sometimes this curse and the way my “ _family”_ treats me really gets under my skin. I try to ignore most of it and usually I do, but there’s sometimes when I can’t.” He pauses for a moment. Hoping the break will let his shaking voice fade away. He wants to get through this without a meltdown. He can manage that.

“I get so frustrated and so fucking _sad_ about it. I hide away to clear my mind, but that really only works in forgetting the problem. Not solving it.”

“Can I do anything to help you?”

A shock shoots through him. It starts at his heart and moves violently through the rest of his body. He’s crying again, silently as always. Hopefully with his head down she won’t be able to see. But even if she does, even if she asks why… he has an answer this time.

“You see.” He makes an attempt to chuckle but it only comes out hoarse. “That’s the thing about it all. When I feel like this, when I am down on myself in ways that I can barely comprehend, there is only one crystal clear thought in my mind.”

He chokes. This is the important part.

The big reveal, the ball dropping, the dam breaking.

But he can only let silent tears fall. It’s really all he’s ever been good at. The sad, pathetic cat.

She moves so quickly he doesn’t know she’s done so until she’s right in front of him. Something white hanging in between them but his vision is so blurred from his hair and tears he can’t tell what it is. He doesn’t get a chance to say anything, her arms are already wrapped around him.

He closes his eyes and waits for the inevitable, but it never comes.

He cracks open an eyelid and sure enough he’s still human. Towering over Tohru who now has her face buried into his chest. A thick blanket between the two of them.

“You need a hug,” she says. Her voice muffled in his chest.

He doesn’t move for a little while, too shocked to even attempt it. Tohru has always surprised Kyo. Everything about her is exciting and new. Her positivity is contagious in the best ways possible and so _powerful_ he and Yuki can get along. Well, for the most part at least.

He lifts part of the blanket with his hands, resting them both on her lower back. He pulls her closer, refusing to let go now that he has her there.

“Didn’t need a hug. Really, just needed you.” Softly… so, so softly he places a kiss on top of her head. It’s lighter than a feather but he has a feeling she knows. Either way, she doesn’t mention it.

“Kyo?” she whispers.

“Yeah?”

“I can hear your heart.”

He blushes. “Oh.”

“It’s the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard.”

He tenses and she must feel it because she pulls away. She looks at him quizzically before her eyes soften. A smile ever present.

“You are very important to me, Kyo. And sometimes, I feel the same way you do. Lately, when I’ve been feeling down all I’ve wanted to do is talk to you about it. I haven’t because I wasn’t sure if I should bother you.” Kyo opens his mouth to say something but Tohru continues quickly. “I’m saying from now on we should check with each other. Make sure that we’re both feeling okay. I know part of my worries are worrying about you.”

Still fully aware that he’s holding her in his arms he lets the blanket fall off from one hand. He softly strokes her cheek with the back of his fingers. Smiling down at her, she returns it.

The pit in his stomach he had before is gone now. Replaced with a fluttery feeling at his core. Must be that thing Shigure talks about all the time, butterflies or whatever. It’s fitting though, because he does feel light and fluttery.

“You know you’re really something,” he says.

She smiles, her eyes crinkling at the edges. Kyo can’t help but fall deeper into that feeling of lightness.

Love can never truly be defined because every love is different. Our ways of showing it change, our sensations associated differ with every type, we seek love in so many forms to experience it all. But if powerful love _can_ be observed, it would be this moment.

Kyo holding Tohru close. Both of them understanding what the other needs and passionately following through. Against all odds, against a _curse_ , they hold each other. Defying the universe with an audience of only themselves.

Fiercely in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with my on [tumblr!](https://lovelytaakitz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
